


Grimm Reminders

by Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman



Series: Winhardt Snapshots [1]
Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Dean rescues Nick, Grimm Reapers, M/M, case gone bad, establshed relationship, slight case fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman/pseuds/Bride_Of_The_Wild_Huntsman
Summary: Nick is alone on a case when he gets attacked. Dean, on his way to meet Nick, rushes to the rescue and learns about the creatures that hunt Grimms.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just feel that Dean would be an over protective husband.
> 
> Disclaimer: I only own what isn't canon

Nick hated going against protocol but this was getting out of hand. This was the second victim this week with its heart ripped out. He had just found this one in the park while following a lead. It didn't match any Wesen that his team could find.

With a tired sigh, he pulled out his phone. He ignored how he should be calling the precinct rather than calling his husband instead. He shook his head, hoping Dean knew what it was.

"Hey, Babe, what's up?" Dean chirped once he answered. A bit of Nick's anxiety eased at the sound of his gravelly voice.

"Dean, you close by the park?" Nick asked in his detective's voice as he knelt down next to the body.

"Uh, kinda. I'm on my way home. Why?"

"I got a case. Not human and it's not looking Wesen either. Looks like it could be one of yours, Hon." Nick informed him while squinting down at the hole in the victim's chest. Something didn't look quite right.

"What's the case?"

"Two vics. Both have had their hearts ripped out, weird cuts on the body." The Grimm frowned when he heard the Hunter curse softly.

"Nick, be careful. Sounds like a werewolf, the lunar cycle's right. I'll be over as soon as I can to confirm."

"Thanks, Dean. See you soon." Nick slowly clicked his phone off and stood up. He had almost straightened up when his Grimm hearing picked up the sound of something moving quickly towards him. He gritted his teeth as he dropped back down to a crouch on the wet grass.

He turned and kicked out just as a long scythe blade sliced through the air above his head. Could his pulse elevate, it would have. His guts clenched in unease at the sight of three Grimm Reapers surrounding him.

His breathing was uneasy as he came to terms with the situation. He had faced Reapers before but these ones looked more organized than the ones he had fought before. That did not bode well because it meant that he doubted one would off the others this time. Now Nick was alone and tired from a long day of doing his and Hank's part of the case. He really wished Hank was not out sick this week.

~*~z~*~

Dean's fingers tapped impatiently on Baby's steering wheel. It was getting dark as he drove to the park. Evening was coming and the moon would be rising soon. He didn't like the thought of his husband being out being out alone with a werewolf, even if he was a Grimm.

He drove towards the section of park that Nick had mention he was going to check out today. He hoped the Grimm was still in the same place. He didn't want to search too long to find his husband.

His heart felt like it stopped when the sound of gunfire rang out from the forested area of the park. He quickly pulled the Impala into a stop at the parking lot curb, taking up three parking spots. He grabbed his gun off the seat and bolted out of Baby's door, barely closing it as he left. He was glad he had loaded the silver rounds earlier.

Dean pushed himself into a hard run down the path, heading to where he had heard the shots. He was clenching his gun tight as his boots pounded the pavement. He needed to find Nick fast.

The journey took far longer than Dean wished. Stupid park running paths! His stomach dropped as he stumbled into a halt at the clearing. He was stunned, staring in horror.

It was like watching some twisted dance as two Wesen with massive scythes swung expertly at Nick. The Grimm was dodging amazingly but just barely at the same time, he was only getting in hits whenever he could. Though, something was wrong, Nick was quickly starting to falter. Dean was seeing red as he spotted a dark patch on Nick's shirt.

His breath finally back, Dean glared and raised his gun. He didn't know what these things were but most Wesen seemed to be at least hurt by bullets. He fired off two shots before taking off running towards the battle.

The first shot caught the Wesen in the shoulder, making it snarl in confused pain. The second shot barely missed the creature but almost hit Nick, the Grimm was saved by quick reflexes and his shorter stature. Nick took that moment of shock from the Reaper as a means to tackle the Wesen.

It was a struggle due to fatigue and exhaustion but Nick was able to grasp the Reaper's scythe. Both men squirmed and grappled with the weapon. The Reaper's knee jerked up and slammed into the Grimm's wound, making him cry out.

The sound spurred Dean on towards the fight. He threw down his gun, he could not risk hitting Nick, and snatched up the scythe from the third Reaper that had died earlier. The Hunter let out a vicious cry as he swung the blade at the second Reaper that was coming up behind Nick. The creature saw him at the last second, blocking Dean's scythe with its own.

The scythes locked together and Dean instantly knew this thing outpowered him. Years of combat training and fighting demons had Dean thinking on the fly. He huffed and released the scythe while dodging to the side, throwing the Reaper off balance. The Wesen distracted, Dean slammed his full weight into the creature's chest.

The Wesen stumbled with the impact and snarled down at the human attacking him. The thing slammed the staff of its scythe against Dean's back. The impact hurt but Dean had suffered worse. He knew he had the advantage since scythes were not close combat weapons. He clenched his hand into a fist and slammed it into the creature's throat, cutting off its air supply.

The startled gurgling sound coming from the Wesen made Dean grin as they both toppled to the grass. Now that he knew the weak point of this resilient creature, he slammed his fist into its throat once more as he reached for the knife he kept in his belt. He snarled angrily as he stabbed the long blade into its sensitive throat, the creature gurgling in agony as it died.

"No freakin' monster touches my husband and lives." Dean hissed as he yanked the blade out, blood splattering from the creature as it reverted back to human form. These things always creeped him out a bit because anyone could be one.

He shakily climbed to his feet, back aching as he flicked the blood off his blade. He turned around in time to hear Nick grunt as the Grimm brought the scythe blade down to lop off the last Reaper's head. Dean's heart stuttered as he leaped forward, catching Nick as he started to collapse.

"Nick, Babe, you okay?" It was a stupid question but he could just never tell with the Grimm's anatomy.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. I just need to rest for a minute." Nicked replied tiredly as he leaned back against Dean's chest, "They took me by surprise after I called you. Turns out that they were behind the murders. Trying to lure me out into the open." Dean's anger spiked at this as he wrapped his arms tighter around his husband.

"What were these things, Man?" Dean asked distractedly as he lowered them both to the ground. He pressed his hand to the wound on Nick's side, free hand pulling the phone out of Nick's pocket to text Hank for cover up and help.

"They're Grimm Reapers."

"Reapers?!" Dean felt like his insides were turning to ice at the thought of Reapers coming after his husband. That would mean Nick was close to death but the wound didn't look that bad. Though, why would they be Wesen if Reaper was their species?

"Yeah, they're a society of strong, highly trained Wesen whose primary job is to hunt down Grimms and reap them. These are not the first that have come after me, but they were better trained than the last ones." Nick informed him tiredly as he settled better against Dean's chest. His eyes slipped closed as he rested his head back on the Hunter's shoulder. Hank maybe out sick but he'd be here soon anyways with Monroe to help. All Nick had to do was sit back and relax, the wound was nowhere near fatal for him. Dean on the other hand was not taking the situation well.

"There's an entire secret society set on killing you and you didn't think to tell me for the four years we've know each other? Or even just the year we've been married?!" Dean's protective nature was rearing up as he clung to his husband. His stomach was churning as he thought of the possibilities. He would have to start whole new strategies on the house's defense plan now! Salt and Devil's traps weren't going to cut it with Wesen.

"I honestly didn't think it would be an issue, Dean. I haven't seen any in years." Nick told him honestly, a sweet tinge to his voice as he looked up at the Hunter. He chuckled softly and reached up, stroking his fingers over Dean's freckled cheeks, "It's not that bad, Hon. I'm just tired. It's been a long day. I'm sure Bobbi'll have something nice cooked up for us for dinner when we get home."

Dean sighed in defeat as Nick's calm spirit had irritating soothing effects on him.  
He simply shook his head and held the Grimm. He grumpily recited how his day at the autoshop went when asked. He was very relieved when Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee showed up. He helped Monroe get rid of the weapons and Hank called in the case closed as Rosalee patched up Nick.

~*~End~*~


End file.
